creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallen Angel
Prolog Ich klopfte an der Tür. Keine 10 Sekunden später öffnete ein dunkelblonder Junge mit blauen Augen die Tür. Er war 15, also ein Jahr älter als ich und trug einen weißen Hoodie und eine schwarze Jeans. „Willst du so auf Billys Geburtstagsfeier?“ fragte ich belustigt. Er war vor einigen Wochen hier her gezogen und wir sind seitdem beste Freunde geworden. Als sein Bruder Liu in die Jugendstrafanstalt geschickt wurde, hatte ich ihn getröstet. Manchmal überlegte ich, ob dies mehr als nur Freundschaft war. Jeff grinste mich an. „Ich hatte keine anderen Sachen mehr, Alea.“ antwortete er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sogar ich hatte etwas gefunden, das ich anziehen konnte. Eigentlich trug ich sonst immer normale T-Shirts und Leggings, heute trug ich ein langes, trägerloses, rotes Kleid. Meine gewellten, roten Haare, die mir ungefähr bis zur Brust gingen, waren zu einem französischen Zopf geflochten. Jeff und ich umarmten uns kurz. Dann kamen auch schon seine Eltern und wir gingen zum Haus von Jeffs Nachbarn. „Wie alt wird Billy eigentlich?“ fragte ich. „Er wird 10.“ antwortete der Vater von Jeff. Aha, also ein Kindergeburtstag. Ich seufzte leise. Eigentlich mochte ich keine kleinen Kinder, aber ich tat es. Jeff zur Liebe. Im Haus angekommen waren erst keine Kinder zu sehen. Nur Erwachsene die sich unterhielten. „Ich glaube die Kinder sind alle draußen.“ sagte Jeff. Ich nickte und wir gingen in den Garten. Ja, da waren Kinder die irgendwas mit Cowboys oder so spielten. Als ein Kind Jeff dazu 'zwang' mitzuspielen, grinste ich. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und sah ihnen zu. Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich das Geräusch, als würde jemand mit einem Skateboard fahren. Oh nein. Und schon sprangen Troy, Keith und mein Bruder Randy über den Zaun. Sofort sprang ich auf und stellte mich neben Jeff. „Och, Schwesterherz, ist das dein ernst? Du bist nicht auf meiner Seite? Schau doch nur, was er mit meiner Nase gemacht hat!“ Randy sprach gefährlich ruhig. Jeff hatte ihm bei einem Konflikt die Nase gebrochen. Zu Recht. „Ich werde bis zu meinem Tod auf Jeffs Seite sein.“ antwortete ich. Ich kannte meinen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, zu töten. Randy lächelte und ging plötzlich auf Jeff los. Ich wollte eingreifen, wurde jedoch von Troy festgehalten. Die Erwachsenen stürmten raus und plötzlich zogen Keith und Troy Pistolen aus ihren Taschen. „Niemand mischt sich ein!“ brüllte Keith. Ich versuchte frei zu kommen, was mir aber nicht gelang. Als Randy ein Messer in Jeffs Schulter rammte, biss ich Troy in die Hand. Dieser schrie und schlug mir gegen den Kopf. Danach wurde es schwarz und ich spürte nichts mehr. Als ich aufwachte, lag ich in meinem Bett. Ich dachte an Jeff und sprang auf. Dass mein Kopf schmerzte, realisierte ich gar nicht. Ob Jeff noch lebte? Wie war es ausgegangen? Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Meine Eltern waren nicht da. Leise öffnete ich die Tür. „Randy? Bist du da?“ rief ich. Keine Antwort. Ich ging die Treppe runter und ging dann in das Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch lag eine aufgeschlagene Zeitung. Warum waren die Todesanzeigen aufgeschlagen? Ich drehte die Zeitung zu mir und als ich den ersten Namen laß, lief mir ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Randy Blue... Jeff hatte meinen Bruder getötet. Ich hatte ihn nicht wirklich gehasst, aber vermutlich hatte Jeff keine andere Wahl gehabt. Ich rannte zur Tür raus, schnappte mir mein Fahrrad und fuhr so schnell ich konnte zu Jeff. Achtlos warf ich es in die EInfahrt und klingelte an der Haustür. Als Jeff sie öffnete stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich wich zurück. Sein Gesicht... es war weiß, er hatte sein Mund zu einem lächeln aufgeschnitten, seine Haare waren schwarz geworden, er hatte keine Augenlieder mehr und sein weißer Hoodie war blutbefleckt. Zitternd stand ich da, hatte Angst vor meinen besten Freund. War Randy das alles gewesen? Plötzlich zerrte Jeff mich ins Haus und schubste mich in sein Zimmer. „Ich wusste dass du kommen würdest.“ sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Er fesselte mich an die Heizung. Was sollte das werden? Plötzlich sah ich das Nähzeug auf seinem Bett. Scheiße! Er nahm monoton eine Nadel, durch dessen Öhr bereits ein Faden gezogen war, aus dem Kästchen und kam auf mich zu. Ich wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, sich zu wehren, also schloss ich meine Augen. Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich einen stechenden Schmerz an meinen Lippen spürte. Nach minutenlanger Qual öffnete ich die Augen. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber mein Mund war zugenäht. 'Jeff! Was tust du nur?' dachte ich. Dann hob der Schwarzhaarige ein Messer. „Hehe, ich werde dich ausstopfen, du wirst meine Puppe sein!“ lachte er. Dann rammte er mir das Küchenmesser in den Bauch. Ich krümmte mich vor Schmerzen, wollte schreien, was aber nicht funktionierte. Ich starrte Jeff an. Ich hasste ihn nicht... Nein... Ich liebte ihn immer noch. Mein Atem, der zuvor noch schnell gewesen war, wurde langsamer, die Schmerzen verschwanden langsam. Ich entspannte mich. Das letzte was ich sah, war das Gesicht von Jeff, bevor die ewige Dunkelheit mich umgab. Schwarzer Engel Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, befand ich mich auf einer Wiese. Mein Mund war immer noch zugenäht, aber ich hatte keine Schmerzen. Ich setzte mich auf. Sofort bemerkte ich, dass ich Flügel hatte. Ich drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. Rabenschwarze Engelsflügel. Ich schaute an mir runter. Ich trug ein schwarzes Top, eine Hose hatte ich nicht an. Dafür war ich von meinem Bauchnabel bis zu meinen Füßen mit Federn bedeckt. Als ich aufstand, bemerkte ich, dass ich so einen langen, spitzen Schweif eines Teufels hatte, der spitz genug war um sich in einem Körper zu bohren. 'Wow' dachte ich. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass man nach dem Tod ein Engel wird. „Na, Alea, auch hier?“ hörte ich jemanden sagen. Randy? Ich zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich vor mir landete. Randy hatte weiße Flügel, sein ganzer Körper, bis auf das Gesicht, waren mit schneeweißen Federn bedeckt. Wütend schaute ich meinen Bruder an. Es ist seine Schuld, dass Jeff so geworden ist! „Los, guck dich mal an!“ lachte Randy und plötzlich stand ein Spiegel vor mir. Schockiert hielt ich den Atem an. Meine Haut war kreidebleich, mein Mund ziemlich unsauber Zugenäht. Meine Haare waren schwarz und glatt aber am seltsamsten waren meine Augen. Die Lederhaut war schwarz, meine Iris war blutrot und meine Pupillen waren eisblau. Irgendwie fand ich meine Augen wunderschön, gleichzeitig verabscheute ich mich. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet?“ fragte Randy. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein schwarzer Engel. Du bist dafür bestimmt, Unheil über die Menschen zu bringen. Tagsüber scheinst du ein normales Mädchen zu sein. Du siehst dann wieder aus wie früher. Aber nachts wirst du zu dem was du jetzt bist. Und wirst töten! Du bist eine der Bösen. Du kannst nichts ändern.“ flüsterte mein Bruder. Dann blitzte es und ich fand mich in Jeffs Haus wieder. Ich saß immer noch an der Heizung, aber Wunden, hatte ich keine mehr. Es war Nacht, also musste ich jetzt der schwarze Engel sein. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Blutdurst, Machtgier und Rachsucht. Ich stand auf und riss an der Fessel. Sie zerbrach. Ich war frei. Ich versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Verschlossen. Also trat ich sie auf. Jeff, der auf einer Couch saß, drehte sich erschrocken um. Ich rannte zu ihm und drückte ihn auf die Couch. „Was zum...“ keuchte er. Ich merkte, dass ich mich per Telephatie mit ihm unterhalten konnte. 'Mein Name ist Black Angel' dachte ich und rammte ihm meinen Schweif in den Bauch. Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod